


I Want You. (Your Body, On Top Of Mine.)

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Liam, F/F, Face Sitting, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Zayn, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Zayn loves Liam's boobs, it's just smut, kissing ofc, nice hot lesbian smut, pinning, small angst, this is literally lesbian smut, who wouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows tonight is going to end up with them fucking, it always happens when Liam comes over, and she feels herself starting to get a bit wet at the thought.</p><p>"Well, I guess you know why I've come over." Liam says turning her face towards Zayn, and Zayn just nods once knowing exactly what Liam meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You. (Your Body, On Top Of Mine.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Ziam girl smut pls forgive me (also dedicated to my friend Tanisha bc she a hoe (I love her))
> 
> This is probably really shit bc I've never written lesbian smut and I really wanted to do it haha
> 
> no beta as usual so spelling mistakes I apologise for! also this was done in like an hour, so I'm warning you now it's probably shit hahahaha
> 
> tumblr; Larrydomain@tumblr.com

It's 10:13pm when a sharp knock at the door that makes Zayn jump in her seat from the unexpected noise.

She quickly pauses the movie she was watching, and locates her black singlet she had taken off hours ago, tugging it on over her before she gets up and heads to her front door. She isn't exactly sure who would be at the door at this time of night, since last she checked Niall had said she was going away for the weekend while Harry and Louis have gone back to their homes for the 'Introducing Of The Parents.' So she's a bit confused on who would be knocking on her dorm room door.

When she reaches the door, she flicks her grey hair behind her neck and straightens her trackies up, dusting off any crumbs from the bowl of chips she had before she opens the door.

Her breathe catches in her throat when she takes in whose standing infront of her.

Liam Payne is standing infront of her, looking gorgeous as ever.

She's got a pair of nice red high heels, that make her legs look like they go on for miles. A tight black dress hugs her curves, and pushes her breasts up more giving the perfect looking cleavage. Her curly hair is done up in a messy bun, her red lipstick is smudged a bit and her brown eyes stand out from the eyeliner she's wearing.

She's breath taking beautiful and Zayn feels her knees get weak.

Liam bites her lower lip as she looks onto Zayn, and Zayn steps aside to let her in.

Zayn met Liam at the start of UNI at one of the parties being held, they met over stale chips and shitty tasting beer. They bonded over Comics and before Zayn knew it, he had his head in-between her thighs, while Liam was a quivering and shivering mess above her. Zayn had never been one for public sex in a dirty bathroom, but she couldn't help but get on her knees for Liam when she asked.

They formed a strange type of friendship, by day they were normal, jus hanging out and chatting about the weather or how their day was. By night Liam would come over, and Zayn would fuck her in the mattress. They both had tried dating girls before, but something never goes right and they end up together in bed.

By the state of Liam, Zayn can tell that she had either just come back from a party or a date.

"I went on a date with Cheryl from Tinder, didn't realise how old she actually was. I can tell you now she wasn't 20. Got out of there fast." Liam chuckles sitting down on Zayn's couch and leaning over to take her heels off.

Well, that answered that question.

"Sorry about that babe." Zayn coos sitting down next to her.

"Eh, shit happens." Liam shrugs, leaning up to undo her hair.

Zayn watches the way her hair falls down her shoulders, and curls just above her breast. She watches as Liam brings a hand up to her hair and shifts it onto one side of her shoulder so her neck is exposed. Zayn has to bite her lower lip to stop the whimper that wants to come out, she just wants to lean over and lick and kiss up Liam's neck and bite at her jawline.

Zayn knows tonight is going to end up with them fucking, it always happens when Liam comes over, and she feels herself starting to get a bit wet at the thought.

"Well, I guess you know why I've come over." Liam says turning her face towards Zayn, and Zayn just nods once knowing exactly what Liam meant.

They both smirk at each other before they're getting up and heading into Zayn's bedroom. It's not a moment later after her door is closed she has Liam pinned up against the wall. He thigh finders it's way in-between her thighs and her lips meet with Liam's neck. Liam's arms come up to Zayn's hair, and her fingers tangle in the locks as she tips her head back letting small moans out. Her hips grind down against Zayn's thighs and Zayn sucks harder at the mark she was doing on Liam's neck.

Soon it's not enough, and Liam is pushing at Zayn pushing her over and down onto the bed before getting ontop of her. Zayn's arms go up to Liam's back as their lips finally connect, she moans into Liam's mouth as their lips work together and her fingers fumble with the zip of Liam's dress before she finally gets a hold of it and tugs it undone. Her tongue slips into Liam's mouth as the straps fall around Liam's shoulders.

They break apart so Liam can tug her dress down to her waist, and her breasts are falling out infront of Zayn. Zayn groans bringing her arms around to Liam's front, and her hands find Liam's boobs.

"Fuck, you didn't wear a bra." Zayn groans her fingers squeezing Liam's tits hearing Liam whimper above of her. Zayn groans before she wraps her arms around Liam's waist and flips her over so she's on the bottom.

Zayn doesn't waste anytime taking her own shirt and bra off throwing them across the room before she leans down to kiss a trail in-between Liam's breasts. Her hands come up to squeeze her tits again, pushing them up against her face, motorboating her in a way before finally turing her face to the side and sucking one of her nipples into her mouth. Liam lets a loud moan out at the feeling, and Zayn's thumb rubs over her other nipple as she sucks and nips on the one in her mouth. Before she switches over and does the exact same to Liam's other breasts.

"I fucking love your tits." Zayn groans, burring her face in-between her breasts one more time before she wedges a hand down beneath them and gets her hand up and underneath Liam's dress that's still bunched up against her waist.

Her fingers slide across the outside of her underwear and Zayn can feel how wet she is already.

"So fucking wet already, fuck, gonna fuck you so good." Zayn moans, she pushes Liam's underwear to the side enough to get her fingers underneath and on her.

Liam hisses at the cool sensation of Zayn's fingers, but her thighs spread wider for Zayn and Zayn lets his fingers run over her wetness coating her own fingers in Liam's slick. Her thumb brushes across Liam's clit, causing Liam's thighs to quiver a bit and Zayn bites along Liam's jawline as she pushes one finger inside of Liam.

Liam's breath hitches as she pushes back down on the digit, and Zayn grins her own hips rutting against Liam's thighs. It doesn't take long before Liam is whining for Zayn to add another finger so she does just that, she pushes in a second finger and Liam's back arches at the feeling, moans rippling from her as Zayn's thumb works over her lit.

She keeps fucking Liam with her fingers for a tiny bit longer, before she's pulling them out and bringing her fingers up to her out sucking on them loudly as she locks eyes with Liam.

"Fuck, so hot babe." Liam groans leaning up to kiss along Zayns collarbones. "You gonna fuck me with that big fat, cock of yours?" Liam purrs causing Zayn's eyes to roll back in her head before she nods.

She gets up off her bed, and sheds her trackies and underwear before she gets her strap-on out of cupboard. She has it up and high out of site, so Liam has a perfect view of Zayn's back and arse as she reaches for the toy. When she finally has it she quickly slips the harness on, and ties it up before she gently eases the vibrator inside of herself. Thanking god she was so turned on already that it just slipped in and she didn't have to lube herself up.

She makes it back onto the bed and Liam makes Zayn lie down on her back, before getting onto of her with a quick "wanna ride you." which Zayn doesn't object to. Liam leans over and grabs the lube where she knows Zayn hides it, before she's opening it and lubing up the fake cock as she locks eyes with Zayn while doing it. She bites her lowerlip, as her hand works over the cock and before Zayn notices is, she's flicking on the vibrator and Zayn lets out an embarrassingly loud moan at the surprise feeling.

Liam chuckles atop of her, before she straddles her thighs over Zayn's and grabs the cock lining it up with her entrance.

It's like it's all in slow motion, when Zayn watches as Liam slowly sinks herself down onto the toy. Zayn watches the facial expression Liam pulls, her mouth open and eyes closed as she slides down on it. Her eyes fall to Liam's pussy, and see's how it's stretched a tiny bit taking the toy and she brings a hand up to Liam's pussy and thumbs around her entrance where the toys entered her.

"So beautiful." Zayn says before Liam sinks fully onto it.

"God, feel so full." Liam moans leaning over Zayn, her arms brace against Zayn's head as she slowly starts to lift her hips up and down on the toy. Zayn's hands come up to Liam's waist and she grips onto them hard, letting small moans out. Every time Liam pushes down, the vibrator inside Zayn nudges against her sensitive spot causing her to to shudder.

Zayn's lips find Liam's neck again as Liam starts to pick a pace up and her hips start rocking freely on it. Used to the stretch, enough so she can lift almost all the way off before dropping back down. When she finds a good rhythm, she starts to fuck herself down onto Zayn hard and fast. Zayn's fingers dig in her hips as she fucks herself, and her own back arches every time the vibrator hits her.

It doesn't take long before Liam is demanding that Zayn flip them over, and to be fucked properly, so Zayn does just that. She gets Liam onto her back, making sure that they cock doesn't slip out of her, before she's grabbing Liam's thighs and wrapping them around her waist and starts to fuck into her hard. Her hands come out to the headboard to grip onto, as her hips snap forward in a fast and rough motion to fuck Liam. Liam;s fingers find their way into Zayn's hair so she can grip onto it.

She yanks Zayn's hair back hard, when she feels the cock plumber into her. Her thighs start to shake and she is so close to her orgasm, she can feel it in the pit of her stomach and she just needs _something_ to push her over the edge.

Feeling like Zayn can sense her worries, one hand leaves the headboard and she's bringing it down in-between their bodies and it doesn't take her long to find Liam's clit. After years of doing this, it's become second nature to locate it. She starts to toy with her clit, thumbing over it and tugging it the way Liam likes and she can feel Liam's thighs tighten around her even more harder. Zayn works her hips even faster, and works her thumb harder over Liam's clit when she feels Liam's whole body start to quiver.

"Fuck!" Liam practically shouts as her orgasm washes over her.

She feels the tingling sensation through her whole buddy, and she repeatily yells 'Fuck' and 'Liam' over and over again as she comes down from her high, Zayn slowly fucking her way through it. Soon Liam becomes to sensitive and Zayn pulls out, before undoing the strap-on and tugging the vibrator out of her and throwing the toy to the ground. She doesn't have to ask Liam, before she's climbing up and straddling Liam's face.

Liam's tongue comes out straight away, her fingers dig into Zayn's thighs as Zayn starts to grind her vagina across Liam's mouth. Liam's tongue works it's way inside of Zayn, before she sucks on her clit and Zayn's thighs shake again. She was already close from fucking Liam, and this has now pushed her over the edge. Her hands grip Liam's hair harshly as she comes, and her vagina keeps rubbing up and down Liam's face as she literally rides her orgasm.

Liam takes it, her tongue laps up everything, tasting Zayn the best she can before Zayn finally moves off her face and lays down next to her.

It's silent between the two before Liam's sitting up. She stands up off the bed, and fixes her dress up, she flattens it out and slowly pushes her breasts back into the dress. Zayns stays silent, as she stands up and helps zip Liam back up. Liam just turns around to face her, with a small smile. She leans in and gives Zayn a quick kiss, and Zayn refuses to moan at the taste of herself on Liam's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Liam whispers before she's ducking out of Zayn's room.

A weak smile crosses over Zayn's face, before she collapse back onto her bed. She wraps herself up in her blanket, and curls in on herself.

"I love you Liam." She whispers to nothing, and lets a heavy sigh out.

She knows that Liam doesn't love her, not in the way that she wants her to. And she's okay with that, she really is. Maybe she cries every time Liam leaves, but that's not the point. All she knows is that, she loves Liam, Liam doesn't love her, and that's whys she fucks her hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you that this was shit
> 
> kudos / comments are appreciate though, just nothing mean please this is first time writing lesbian smut haha
> 
> as you probably figured out this song was inspired by zayn's song SHE DON'T LOVE ME


End file.
